Gossip Vampire
by Smilesfann
Summary: You Know you'll love me. XOXO,Gossip Vampire. ¿Y si de repente alguien decidiera inmiscuirse en las muy apartadas vidas de la sociedad vampírica?... soy pésima en los summaries


Vale aquí estoy yo… con un nuevo fic y estoy más que apenada porque aún no continúo mi fic de Emmett, pero es culpa de él porque no me ha querido contar que sigue xD. De todas formas gracias a quienes lo han leído, prometo ya no demorar demasiado. Bien, este fic ya lo tenia escrito hasta el tercer capi y me pidió que lo publicara jeje espero que le guste al menos a alguien.

Un fic basado en locuras reales… Just enjoy it people!!

(No tengo fines de lucro, no gano nada por esto (snif) ¡VIVA STHEPANIE MEYER!, y gracias por la idea a Gossip Girl y a cierta persona que siempre habla de las aventuras de Blair)

Gossip Vampire

Por SmilesFann agradeciendo la colaboración de una amiga Volturi

_Buenos días queridos amigos, hoy hace un buen día ¿a qué si?... vaya, hoy comienza nuestra emocionante aventura. Echemos un vistazo de cómo anda todo por allá afuera… Oh! Sólo ten cuidado quizá hoy mismo sea tu turno de aportar y es que ¡este mundo es tan complejo!, vaya de verdad que nos divertiremos._

_You know you'll love me. __XOXO, Gossip Vampire_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Era la primera alerta del día, y era completamente inesperada, además de extraña; ¿Gossip Vampire? Seguro era una tontería más de Emmett. Edward Cullen guardó de nuevo su celular en su bolsillo derecho. Dobló hacia la izquierda, hacia poco tráfico y mucho sol para su desgracia.

Estacionó el Volvo plateado enfrente de una tienda de escaparate rosado. Odiaba hacer esa clase de favores… a lo lejos un clic de cámara se activó.

**En la Casa Cullen**

-Debe ser esa clase de alertas para ingresar a páginas de Internet donde intentan venderte algo, ¿verdad Rose?

-No estoy segura Emm, parece más bien esa clase de webs destinadas al chismorreo

-Oh! ¡Entonces te gustará más!, me alegro por ti cariño

Rosalie Hale lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo, bastante confundido por cierto. Alice y Jasper rieron por lo bajo.

La extraña alerta de "Gossip Vampire" comenzaba a correr, pero, ¿qué era?, ¿qué se proponía?, Alice y Jasper se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Bella, Carlisle y Esme bajaron repentinamente por las escaleras.

Entonces Edward atravesó la puerta visiblemente desconcertado.

-No me digan, ¿también les llegó la alerta?, Carlisle alguien nos está jugando una broma, alguien que sabe los que somos. ¡Se los dije! , Forks no es seguro para nosotros… todo esto por el perrito

Bella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, Edward prosiguió:

-¡El perrito!, él y Renesmee… ¡Jacob Black!

-Te equivocas Papá-dijo Nessie mientras bajaba desde su cuarto- no hemos sido nosotros, es más, yo también recibí la alerta.

-Entonces, ¿debemos estar preocupados?-dijo Esme con una expresión de ansiedad

-No lo sé amor, no lo sé- Carlisle miraba el piso

-Pero, Alice lo hubiera visto, y Edward hubiera escuchado algo…

-Emmett tiene razón- agregó Rose- Alice pudo haber…

Jasper abrazó fuerte a Alice, podía sentir su enfado. Ella sólo abrió la boca para decir: Internet…

**Volterra, Italia.**

-Gossip ¿qué?- decía Aro mientras avanzaba hasta sus habitaciones.

-¡Gossip Vampire! , se lo he repetido cuatro veces maestro. Es una especie de blog… - Aro miró a Jane aún más confundido.- ¡oh!, como un tablero de notas que todo el mundo puede ver, me ha llegado una invitación desde mi correo electrónico…

-¡Correo electrónico!, que maravilla de palabra mi Jane, pero ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas ver desde tu preciosa mente qué es todo este asunto?

Jane Volturi extendió su mano hacia Aro, los ojos de éste se abrieron considerablemente hasta que llegó el fin de su visión.

-¡Los Cullen!. Los Cullen deben estar atrás de esto, ¡colocar información de nuestro secreto en un tablero público!, ¡Caius!, ¡Marcus!, venid todos hermanos míos, los Cullen han entrado en acción.

Jane rodó los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres Aro?-dijo Marcus mientras fingía un bostezo

Caius se acercó al grupo junto con Alec que parecía divertido.

-Los Cullen, queridos míos, han osado publicar abiertamente lo que somos en un tablero público.

Un" ¡Oh!" Prominente se escuchó en la sala.

Jane y Alec se sonrieron mutuamente.

Heidi fue la única que se sintió capaz de explicar a los Señores lo que en verdad ocurría…

-Verán, Gossip… ¿Cómo lo explico?, es hacer habladurías acerca de la gente.

-¿Entonces hablarán de nosotros en ese tablero que dice Aro?, dirán cosas buenas…- añadió Demetri despreocupado

- No, Gossip es hablar mal. Como, ¡cómo cuando Caius dijo que Marcus usaba tratamientos faciales!

Marcus miró a Caius con cara de enfado cuando un sonido sacó a todos de sus propios pensamientos. Aro fue el primero en quejarse:

-Gianna, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tus tecnologías no deben atravesar mi puerta?, sí, ya sé que eres la recepcionista pero eso no significa que…

La humana se apresuró a silenciar su móvil, pero de repente se dio cuenta:

-Espere señor, es una alerta, la misma que Jane os ha dicho. Es "Gossip Vampire".

Todos se acercaron al aparato que Gianna tenía entre manos, pero Jane lo tomó bruscamente y empezó a reír.

-No puede ser… ¿¡Es Edward Cullen!?

**En Denalí…**

-¡Te digo que no he sido yo Carmen!, ¿Cuándo me ha gustado a mí el chismorreo? lo mejor sería hablar con nuestros amigos los Cullen, quizá ellos sepan…

-Tanya, te debería de dar vergüenza culpar a Carlisle y a su familia de esas cosas que haces

Eleazar avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a un lado de Carmen. Kate reía por lo bajo entusiasmada por la situación.

-Pero ¿Qué no ya te he dicho como quinientas veces que yo no he sido?, ¡dame credibilidad!, nunca haría algo así, los Volturi podrían malinterpretarlo… en serio que yo no he sido-alegó Tanya.

-Vamos Carmen, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde ha salido todo este asunto. ¿y si fueron los mismos Volturi?, ¿cómo saberlo?... tal vez sólo haya sido una broma y nada más.-agregó Kate.

-Está bien, pero ¡te estaremos vigilando Tanya!-Carmen miró a Eleazar de forma amenazadora. Él se limito a decir:

-Sí y más vale que nos hayas dicho la…

Pero se vio interrumpido por la alerta de mensajes de su móvil, todas lo miraron expectantes mientras él les decía el porqué de sus gestos ante el mensaje.

-Carmen querida, definitivamente no ha podido ser Tanya.

Todas se acercaron al teléfono de Eleazar, era un mensaje con el mismo formato del que les había llegado por la mañana, el mismo que había provocado la pequeña discusión de Carmen y Tanya. Era Gossip Vampire… pero ahora sí entendían a que se había referido con eso de "aportar".

En la imagen colocada encima de un fondo rosado, se podía ver al mismísimo Edward Cullen entrar a una tienda donde explícitamente se veía que la mercancía era lencería para mujer… oh oh. ¡Y qué decidido iba!, el comentario debajo de la foto era lo que realmente llamaba la atención:

_¡Sorpresa Mr. Dazzler!, te ha tocado ser el primero… incluso a mi me parece extraño, ¡y pensar que creí que serías difícil de cazar! Oh… nunca pensé que frecuentabas estas tiendas, me gusta pensar que tu amada ForbiddenFruit te ha enviado… ¡vaya pareja! Jajaja_

_Bueno… ¡recuerden que sigo alerta!_

_You know you love me. __XOXO, Gossip Vampire_

Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-Vaya, esto sí que estará bueno…

Lejos de ahí, en Rumania, Irlanda, incluso Egipto muchos otros vampiros pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""22

Jeje… vaya ojalá no haya quedado tan feo o revuelto. Acepto incluso jitomatazos.

¡Ustedes saben que los amo!, XOXO Fanny.


End file.
